


AaCW: Cody vs. Jason

by loosenyourcorset



Series: Adventures at Camp Wildflower [3]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gen, M/M, Summer, Summer Camp, tmg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenyourcorset/pseuds/loosenyourcorset
Summary: Cody has a mini nightmare and Noel comforts him.





	AaCW: Cody vs. Jason

The next day after Cody fell asleep, he had been given a little bottle of pain medicine to take as necessary by the nurse. They weren't the kind of pills you could get anything for if you tried to sell them on the streets, so nobody was particularly worried about it. They would easily last a week, so long as he spaced them out and didn't take one any time he felt his ankle so much as lightly throb. Noel had generously moved the television in front of their bunk bed so that Cody could watch movies without having to sit uncomfortably on the floor, or move his foot too much, for which Cody had been very grateful. He might have been left totally alone to binge watch about twenty-five hours worth of 80s flicks, had it not rained that first day. The boys didn't particularly want to get wet, so he was pleased to see that he would have company as they all grabbed a chair to pull up. A few just piled around him on the bed but were careful not to touch his ankle, and they shared bags of chips and and a giant chocolate bar that one of them had stolen from Counselor Ferdinand's private room (it was his own fault for not locking it, they'd said).

This wouldn't last, though, because Cody had a tendency to watch movies in a way that might have driven some people toward homicidal intent: He skipped the scenes he thought might be too boring - the other campers' investment in the films be damned. This included the pivotal moment in _The Breakfast Club_ when all of the students were sitting around and talking about how they'd gotten detention in the first place. As soon as he pressed fast forward, groans erupted from the boys' mouths and he had to go back and let it play as they were threatening to put his bed in the lake when he fell asleep that night.

The second day, however, was nice and sunny. The boys were quick to abandon Cody to go off and do activities with the counselors. Even Noel took off after Cody promised that he'd be totally fine alone for a little while. And he absolutely was. Instead of picking up a book or magazine left on the dresser next to their bed, he continued to watch movies. He had no idea that this would later be his downfall.

He had taken a nap due in part to the pain medicine, head turned to the side as he open-mouth-drooled onto his pillowcase. If Noel had been meaner, he would have snapped a picture with the camera his parents had sent along with him. Which he had yet to actually use. But he didn't do that, deciding to gently shake Cody awake by nudging his shoulder until he woke up. It was half past noon and he had volunteered to bring Cody his lunch, with his counselor's rather pleasant and proud approval.

Cody stirred and would have tried to be a little more graceful had he been able to see himself, yawning as he stretched and pulled himself up to a sitting position when he saw Noel.

"I brought lunch!" Noel chirped, possibly more chipper than Cody had seen him to date. "It's pizza day." Ah, there it was. He took one of the identical plates from off the tray, grabbing the juice box that was sitting next to it and quirking up an eyebrow in Noel's direction. "Sorry. By the time I got there, they were out of sodas," he shrugged, and Cody just mimicked the movement.

The pizza was surprisingly good for having been homemade, but it wasn't hard to get Cody to eat nearly anything. Especially if it was coated in cheese and what was certainly only meat byproducts, despite the grease that dripped down onto his plate. "Thanks, dude," he said, already having eaten a piece and a half. Noel told him not to worry about it, slurping his juice loudly through the tiny ass straw that it came with. He had seen his older brother puncture the side of a beer can and then chug it, which he considered doing, but he thought that it would seem slightly less cool to do it with apple juice. He failed to realize that he was trying to be cool in front of a kid who had pepperoni grease trailing down his chin for three minutes before he figured it out and wiped it off with a napkin.

They talked about what the campers were up to that day, and Noel informed him that he had to get better because next week they would be playing capture the flag. It was always Cody's favorite camp game, so if he missed out on account of Spock's dumb prank then he was going to be pissed. Noel also pulled out an official Camp Wildflower 2019 pamphlet, describing in detail the camp's theme for the year.

Reading it over, it was very clear that his initial understanding when he'd arrived earlier that summer had been correct. There was meant to be a talent show at the end of the year, where participating could win you prizes in first, second, or third place. Everyone else would get a participation ribbon, so no one would go home empty handed. "Okay, yeah. This is so the last thing I wanna be a part of," he grumbled, tossing the pamphlet onto the dresser.

Noel laughed, picking the pepperoni off of his last piece of pizza and eating them individually. "And why's that?" he asked.

"I don't have any talents!" Cody answered, as if it were meant to be obvious.

"Really? Kind of seems like you know to sprain an ankle running on sand."

 _"There was a hidden rock!"_ Cody picked up a bag of black licorice that he'd been saving, throwing a piece at Noel and downing a couple as dessert. Noel reached over to steal one out of the bag, not caring that he still had that pizza taste lingering in his mouth. The flavors did not mix well, but he was certain that he wouldn't have liked the flavor anyway and he had to wonder how Cody was eating it without wishing to lose all of his taste buds at once.

"Sure, sure. Well I bet you could come up with something for the talent show. Don't you wanna win five hundred dollars?" Noel asked back, getting up momentarily to throw away their trash from lunch because Cody couldn't. Five hundred dollars was a lot of money and Noel had half a mind to submit some photography for it as he'd always been fairly decent with a camera, but that wasn't really an active talent that you could show off on a stage. And he wouldn't have any idea how to convince the counselors to take him into town to get the film developed anyway.

Cody had to take a minute to think about it. There was a lot that a thirteen year old could do with five big ones, and it did seem like a pretty damn good incentive to get up on stage and make a fool of himself. The only question was what was he good enough at that he could actually have a chance at winning? It was going to take some planning, that much was for sure. "Whether I decide to enter it or not, I've got time. You can sign up until two weeks before, and that's ages away," he said, to which Noel nodded in agreement. The time would probably end up passing so quickly that neither of them would ever notice it.

✰

Later that night, Cody was laying in bed. Everyone else had gone to sleep and he could hear Noel softly snoring above him, arm hanging down over the side. For some reason he reached up to grab his hand, unable to pinpoint why that urge was so strong. When he pulled his hand back to himself, he was...still holding Noel's hand. His whole arm had come along with it, in fact, and Cody screamed and threw the arm halfway across the room.

...That was when he woke up, sitting bolt upright and breathing heavily. Everything was the same as in his dream. The other campers were asleep, Noel was snoring, and his arm was dangling down. Cody couldn't resist the need to reach out and grab it, just in case it really did come off and he was stuck in some kind of nightmare loop, and luckily for him it stayed stuck to the body it was attached to. He let out a big sigh of relief and wiped his face, glad that the touch hadn't woken the other up. Noel had been kind enough to leave him a bottle of water next to his bed, which he picked up and took a quick pain pill with. He knew he'd be back asleep in no time when it kicked in, but twenty minutes later he was still wide awake and listening to the creaking and moaning of the wood that the cabin was made of.

His movie binge from earlier had come back to bite him in the ass. He'd never really been all that afraid of scary movies, except, yes, he totally always had been. He thought that watching _Friday the 13th_ would be okay because it was so damn old, but no. He was positive that a killer was creeping around the campgrounds ready to strike at any moment. Every sound was absolutely Jason Voorhees coming to claim his young life, despite the fact that Camp Crystal Lake was fake. And also in New Jersey, more than a thousand miles away from Arkansas.

When a bird accidentally flew into one of the windows, he almost bit his lip off trying not to scream and wake everyone up. For Cody, that was the most he could take. He roughly tugged at Noel's still-hanging hand, after having to convince himself that Jason hadn't replaced Noel, getting more and more rough with every passing second. Noel woke up and pulled his hand back, leaning over the side of the bed and staring upside down at Cody in deep annoyance.

_"What?"_

Cody bit into his lower lip. Now that Noel was awake it almost seemed silly, and he felt embarrassed for being a big wimp. "I can't sleep. I watched that Jason movie earlier and now I'm too afraid to go back to bed. I also had a dream your arm came off," he whispered.

"It might have if you had kept shaking it like that," Noel muttered, sighing and climbing down the ladder of the bed when Cody made an apologetic face. He waved his hands in a shooing pattern, making Cody scoot over as he got under the covers next to him. They sat up that way in silence for a minute, Cody's eyes darting around before Noel had the heart to wrap his arm around his shoulders. "Chill out. It was just a movie. It's not real at all," he promised, though he was stifling a little bit of a chuckle at anyone still being afraid of _Friday the 13th_.

"I know you wanna laugh," Cody huffed, though his eyes had closed in the stillness and comfort of Noel's protection, even though he was only one year older.

"I do not."

"You _do_."

Noel let out his quiet laugh then, more at Cody knowing that he'd been holding it in than at the actual situation. "Shut up and go to sleep. You're so annoying," came his reply.

Cody yawned, recognizing the tone of his voice as not really being genuine. "You'll stay til I'm asleep again right?" he asked, his own voice already coming out lighter and slower. Noel nodded even though Cody couldn't see it, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"Pinky swear," he answered, and he didn't move again until Cody had fallen back asleep. By the time Noel was back in his own bed and drifting off once again it was almost already time to get back up, but he couldn't have cared less.


End file.
